Alpha and Omega Lemon Party Pack
by humphreyXwinston
Summary: All of my Lemons I wrote-HxW
1. Father Son Bonding

Garth was coming home from a long day of hunting, patrolling, and training, all Garth wanted to do is rest for tomorrow. Garth thought about what Humphrey and his friends where talking about.

**Flashback**

"Humphrey you'd have sex with Winston!?" Salty yelled.

"Yeah, but shut your damn mouth." Humphrey said growling.

Everyone knew Humphrey was gay and had a thing for Winston. Thing is Winston is trying get over his wife leaving him for another male. But lately Winston's been blushing at Hutch then hugging and kissing Scar.

"So you'd anal Winston?" Mooch asked.

"Hell yes." Humphrey said. "But I don't he'd let me do that to him." He finished.

**Flashback over**

Garth thought about what he had heard today about analing of Winston. But the Garth thought about it more he got horny.

At Tony and Garth's den Tony was jacking-off about himself getting analed. Tony knew he needed to hurry up with what he was doing cause Garth come walk in on him any minute. Tony rudded himself faster moaning pleasure. Tony hoped Garth would never catch him doing this to himself.

Tony jerked faster and feeling his climax coming on Tony moaned louder. Tony kept up with his pace and cummed all over the ground. As Tony finished jacking-off Garth walked in.

"Dad what are you doing with yourself?" Garth asked looking at the load of cum on the ground.

"Oh... hi son... I was...ummmm. Okay you caught me I was jacking-off." Tony said looking at his wet cummed up knot.

'Damn that's a lot of cum.' Garth thought looking at the wet mess his dad made which turned him on. Garth always thought his dad was horny wolf.

"Dad... ummm..I...I was thinking..." Garth said but got cut off by Tony.

"Thinking what?" Tony asked.

"I was thinking could you do that again?" Garth asked looking down.

'Garth wants me to jack-off in front of him.' Tony thought. Tony thought that Garth was going gay on him but didn't think he'd ask his father for sexual pleasure.

"Okay...Garth." Tony said. With that Garth walked up and garbed his knot jerked it slowly.

"oooohhhh...Garth that feels good." Tony moaned.

"You love that don't you." Garth said in a sexual way. Tony moaned more as Garth stroked him. Tony could feel himself reaching his climax again as Garth stroked him. Garth stroked Tony for 10 mins then Tony ejaculated all over Garth's paw.

"Was that good?" Garth said sexually. "lets go farther with this." him finished.

Tony look in shock as Garth showed him his huge red knot. Tony looked closer at then put it in his mouth.

"uhhhhhhh..." Garth moaned.

Tony was sucking hard on Garth's knot, Tony could feel Garth pre-cum in his mouth. Garth tasted so good. Tony as sucked more Garth moaned More.

"Dad i'm gonna cum." Garth said looking in his father's eyes.

With that Garth cummed leaving a extra heavy load in Tony's mouth.

"Ahhh good boy." Garth said patting Tony on the head.

"Now it's time for the good part." Tony said sexually then turned so his ass was facing Garth.

Garth know where this was going but he didn't care he wanted more.

Garth mounted up on Tony and pushed his knot in and started fucking Tony.

"Ahhhh... Garth you're so big." Tony moaned

"Y-your ass is s-so t-tight." Garth said grunting between thrust.

"AAAhhhh... Oh my gosh...Ohhhhh." Tony moaned loud.

"Dad you can take this cock." Garth said.

Garth's pre-cum was making it easier to slide in and out of Tony's tight ass.

"Ohhhh... Garth fuck me harder...go faster...ahhhh." Tony cried.

"Dad I'm going to cum." Garth yelled.

Tony howled sexually as Garth told him that.

"Do it. Cum in my ass." Tony cried.

Garth thrusted until him cummed Tony's tight ass. Tony moaned loud when Garth's white sticky fluids rushed in Tony's ass.

"Dad your now my bitch got that." Garth said patting him on the head.

"I can live with that." Tony said.

"Now how 'bout we get some sleep." Garth said pushing Tony's body to the ground.

"Okay. Good night Garth. Love ya." Tony said closing his eyes.

"Love you too." Garth said. With that they were both fast asleep.

**Hope You enjoyed that. If not then you can hate me if you want. I will never make another okay.-HxW**


	2. Family Sex

Humphrey was in his den with his new mate Kate. They just started mating.

"Ohhhh Humphrey right there that it. That's the spot." Kate moaned.

"Kate I can't hold it much longer." Humphrey said then released load of cum in Kate's pussy.

"Ohh that was fun." Kate said moaning

Just then Winston and Eve came in to talk to Kate and Humphrey but saw Kate riding Humphrey.

"Mom! Dad! What are you guys doing here?" Kate yelled.

"Uhhh...We wanted to talk to you both." Winston said looking at the base of Humphrey's knot.

"You like what you see Winston?" Humphrey asked in sexish tone.

"N-n-n-n-no...I...don't." Winston said stuttering.

While Winston looking down Eve came up to Humphrey's knot and started licking it.

"Whow Eve." Humphrey moaned.

"Eve what the hell are you doing!" Winston yelled.

"What does it look like I'm giving Humphrey a taste test." Eve said between licks.

"Ohhh Eve I can give you something to drink." Humphrey said petting Eve on the head.

"Kate are you going to sit there and let Ev-" Winston couldn't finish because Kate fingering her pussy.

Winston looked back to Humphrey and Eve and saw Eve riding Humphrey.

"Eve?" Winston said.

"Ohhh Humphrey Harder." Eve cried.

Humphrey went faster at Eve request.

"Eve I'm gonna cum!" Humphrey yelled.

"Cum in my pussy." Eve moaned.

Winston sat there feeling his knot swelling up as he watched his son-in-law fuck his wife.

"Winston come here." Humphrey said.

Winston walked over to Humphrey then out of nowhere Humphrey grabed Winston's knot and started rubbing it making Winston moan with pleasure.

"You like that don't you?" Humphrey asked then kissed Winston then shoved his tongue in Winston's mouth. They locked tongues for 5 mins then Winston cummed all over Humphrey's paw and knot.

"Let's me see the ass of your's." Humphrey said turning Winston around so he could see Winston's ass.

Humphrey took the chance to mount up on Winston and started thrusting. Winston felt Humphrey's huge 15 inch knot shoved in his ass. **(a Wolf can't have a 15 inch dicks so use your imagination K).** Winston moaned as Humphrey thrusted in him.

"Winston I'm gonna Cum." Humphrey yelled again.

"Ahhhh...dammit Humphrey you're a fucking animal." Winston scream.

"We are 'animals' Winston." Humphrey said lustfully.

"Ahhhh...Humphrey." Winston yelled as Humphrey dropped **EXTRA HEAVY** load of cum in his ass.

"Ohhh Winston you feel good." Humphrey said licking Winston neck.

Both Humphrey and Winston looked at Eve and Kate to look horny by Humphrey's action to say anything.

"I'll anal you two as well." Humphrey said walking up to them.

For two hours Humphrey spent his time pleasuring all three of them.


	3. Sex Game

**Here is your request OmegaWolf54 hope you enjoy it.**

Humphrey heading to his den from the Moonlight Howl. He was upset that people didn't want to howl with him and very pissed at Kate for telling him that was unwanted at Moonlight Howl. He was really upset that his friends didn't help him out.

"Fuck them, who needs'em." Humphrey said as he walking to his den.

As Humphrey was walking he heard a noise that scared him.

"W-wh-who's there?" Humphrey choked out.

Humphrey walked towards source of noise. Humphrey walked closer and Mooch came walking out.

"Dammit Mooch, you scared the shit out of me." Humphrey yelled.

"Sorry." Mooch said looking down.

"Whatever." Humphrey said walking pass Mooch.

"Humphrey wait. I want to talk you." Mooch said running up to Humphrey's side.

"What do you want?" Humphrey snapped.

Mooch looked at Humphrey who was angry, but what Mooch saw was Humphrey as a hot sexy angry wolf.

"Humphrey wanted to tell you my feelings for you." Mooch said.

"Your what?" Humphrey looked surprise.

Mooch looked at the ground while Humphrey was wide eyed.

"Humphrey can you help me with something." Mooch and with that turned showing Humphrey his big ass.

"Mooch you want me to anal you?" Humphrey asked looking at Mooch's ass.

"Yes." Mooch said.

Humphrey put his paws on Mooch's ass and rubbed it then started licking his anus.

"Ohhhhhh... Humphrey more." Mooch moaned.

"You like that didn't cha?" Humphrey said sexual tone.

Humphrey looked down at his knot which was throbbing pushed into Mooch's ass.

"Humphrey your soooo big!" Mooch cried.

"Mooch play a little game called 'Stuff the wolf'" Humphrey said.

"I'd love to play." Mooch said.

Humphrey spent the next 10 mins Fucking Mooch.

"Humphrey go faster." Mooch requested.

"Sure thing." Humphrey said thrusting faster.

"Humphrey I'm gonna cum." Mooch said.

"Hey that's my line. Wait actually I'm going to the same thing."

After that they both cummed. Humphrey filled Mooch with white creamy seamen.

"Humphrey that was so fun." Mooch said.

"Glad you thought so." Humphrey said.

"Humphrey sorry for not helping you earlier." Mooch said.

"It's alright. You made happy allowing me to enter your insides so that's all that matters.

"Okay...Humphrey...I love you." Mooch said.

"I love you too." Humphrey said kissing Mooch on his head. "I love you too." He repeated. Humphrey and Mooch asleep tied together.


End file.
